Laugh on The Wind
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: My interpretation of recent spoilers. Spoiler ALERT! Caryl.


AN: this is a fic I wrote from recent spoilers. If you don't like spoilers. This is your warning.

I do not own or profit from the Walking Dead.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Before we take you back to your group.. We must check on Nancy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl sat his head against the window pane, staring out the window he watched wordlessly as the deserted desolate landscape passed him by.

He'd escaped the Saviours, he'd run, in the only direction he'd been able to go, which had lead him away from The Alexandria Safe Zone, away from any possibility of finding help from those he loved.

It was luck that he'd stumbled, beaten and half dead on the kingdom patrol. It was luck that they decided to help his ass.

Ezekiel was a different dude, but Daryl liked him. He was eccentric, different. The man slept in a room with a tiger for fuck sakes, but fuck, if he was willing to help his group defeat Neagan, the man could sleep with a crocodile.

He needed safe passage back to the safe zone, and he needed it now. He needed to get back to the group, and fill them in Ezekiel's offer of help. He needed to get back to her. Carol.

The pain in his chest at the loss of Glenn (and Abe too) was a deep constant ache. He would never forget Maggie's gut wrenching horrific screams. Ever. They would haunt him until the day he died. But it was the exact moment, listening to Maggie wail, as he was roughly tossed back into the Saviour van, that he realized his love for Carol. As a bag was shoved over his head and he was thrust into the van, he understood Maggie's pain. It was exactly the sound he'd wanted to make when he thought Carol was gone. It was the sound that was screaming through his sound at the thought of never seeing her face again. Not once.

"Nancy, lives in her own." Ezekiel continued "Beyond the safety of my walls. She is a fierce warrior. She wishes to make her own way in the world, and I respect that. Even tigers seek privacy to lick their own wounds." Ezekiel chuckled as they pulled into the lane of a house that was straight out of every horror flick he'd ever seen.

"Come..." Ezekiel said getting out of the car. "Meet Nancy... Although that is not her real name. Only the name she prefers."

Daryl sighed limping getting out of the car. The front door of the house cracked open, first thing he saw was the gun, this girl was prepared he guessed, and then she appeared.

He stood in silence, frozen in time, her face just as stunned. She was pale, and vulnerable looking a grim reminder of who she had been in the quarry. A sob escaped his lips as Ezekiel spoke." Her real name is ..."

"Carol" he whispered it in awe. Then he was running, as she set the gun on the bench beside her, before he almost bowled her over with the tidal wave of emotions that sent him barreling towards her.

Then he had her in his arms. Squeezing her tightly, it was the first time in so long he felt safe. He felt home. He knew she could feel his tears on her neck.

He heard her murmuring to Ezekiel, and walking him backwards slowly into the house. Until the door clicked shut and they were alone.

They stood in silence. She was pressed against a wall, as she held him, her fingertips running through his hair.

"Daryl" she whispered suddenly. "Why are you here?"

The it struck him. She didn't know. She didn't know about Glenn, or Abe, or that he'd been taken. Then he pulled back to look at her face and he almost choked at the look on her face. She was in so much pain.

Her eyes were always what did him in. She could put on a charade for everyone else but he always knew what was going on in that head of her by her eyes. Windows to the soul.

He couldn't tell her. Not now, not yet. This would break her. He realized something with a start, all that pain that was weighing her down, so heavy on her shoulders, she was feeling it. She needed this, to be free from that pain.

Dale had had this crappy embroidered pillow in the RV. He'd remembered staring at it in scorn and the message it said after Sophia had died.

"If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, it's yours forever. If it's doesn't it never was."

At the time he'd thought that was bullshit. But now that pillow mocked him and the message was so startlingly clear to understand.

His fingers griped her a little tighter. He pressed his face to her shoulder, he couldn't look at her while he spoke.

"...Got seperated from the group. Ezekiel is helping me get back...he's gonna help us with Neagan. I gotta go back, and tell the others." He whispered.

She was silent. He could almost hear the wheels turning in her head.

"There all ok?" She asked hesitantly.

His breathing shuddered slightly, he rubbed his cheek on her shoulder. "Yeah...I'll be back." He said suddenly.

"Daryl..." She sighed but stopped when he hugged her again tightly.

"I know you." He whispered into her neck. "You do have to feel it...but I ain't letting you pull away. You've earned you're place." He smiled into her neck at her snort. "I'll be back...and I'll wait. You can take all the time you need, but I'm gonna wait."

"Daryl" she sighed, but stopped as he placed an achingly tender kiss to her neck.

"I'll be back and I'll wait for you." He whispered again hoping she understood his meaning. Pulling away he cupped her cheeks, brushing the hair away from her face.

"Ok?" He asked.

She nodded, tears spilling over dropping down to her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumbs and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Then backed away. Taking steps slowly one at a time as he walked backwards to the door. Never breaking eye contact.

He grinned as he reached for the door knob. "I'm gonna tell Ezekiel, he's shit out of luck." He smirked as he took one step out of the step. "I liked you first."

Her soft laugh on the wind was enough to sustain him until he saw her again.


End file.
